


Things You Said (KH)

by Larkawolfgirl, Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Things You Said [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes it difficult to breathe when you aren’t with that person. But when you are, in those moments, all seems right in the world.</p><p>Oneshots for the "Things You Said" prompts. Unique pairing per prompt. All chapters rated general except for 2 (which is teen) and 18 (which is mature).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3. Things You Said too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Reordered from which pieces I feel most proud of to the least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: [implied] Sokai + Rokukai  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably obvious, but this is taking place during Namine's restoration of Sora's memories. The dream then takes place right before Roxas merges with him.

A sense of loss refused to separate from Kairi’s consciousness no matter how many times she tried to shake it out through her head or her limbs or through words whispered into chill night air or scrawled senselessly across thinly lined pages. Something was undoubtedly missing from her life, though no one else acknowledged it, instead giving her fretful glances and concerned words. This discrepancy was made known through the languidness of her movements, the empty space in her head and her heart, and the steadfast feeling that she was drifting through a hazy dream, her spirit ever reaching through the vapor toward that thing which was absent.

Yet sometimes—though the feeling was rigid, unyielding—there was a change in the breeze, a waft of air which warmed the semi-permanent frigidity that had settled into her skin. It wasn’t that the absent thing had returned, yet that was how it seemed exactly. Her head felt full, her heart felt ready to burst, her movements felt agile, and life felt worthwhile. A skip would find its way into her step for half a beat—just half a beat till that feeling dissipated once again into what could only be described as a watery dream, ready to wash her away if she forgot herself—or worse forgot the forgotten.

At first she had no perception of what brought this change, just the light feeling of ease it brought, but then the puzzle piece fell into place, completing a picture she’d yet to know was there until it’s frazzled image lay bare for her witness: stubby blonde spikes, a lopsided smile, luminous blue eyes, and shining face—askew in an unknown way which made her chest somehow loosen and tighten simultaneously. This picture—this boy—was the cause of it all, not a repair, nor a return, but a shroud—like paint covering a dent in a wall so that it gave the false impression of restoration—a pseudo substitute, like a shadow filtrated onto white space so that imagined color seeped into the eyes of those who glimpsed it.

This awareness of his presence—of his affect—stirred a curious inclination to catch, and observe, and know him. Blond rested in the threshold of her mind, her energy continuously divided between whatever she happened to be doing and searching out for any trace that this boy may be near. And each time he hovered there at the edge of her consciousness, he would disappear like a wisp, a mere flicker of blond followed by a sprinkling brown and words caught in the trickle of wind, words her heart seemed to understand even as her head failed to. Each encounter left her feeling a sense of peace regardless of the disappointment.

But she never stopped trying. For her, waiting would never be good enough. And finally, she did catch him, standing alone on the glistening sand as the tide lapped at his feet. He was dressed all in black (altogether unfit attire for the beach), gaze focused solely on a blue and yellow seashell (which he gripped in a tight hold close to his heart). On restrained feet, she padded to him without a single crunch of sand (a feat only achievable due to experience).

“Hello.”

His torso whipped toward her, eyes wide and troubled.

“I’m Kairi.”

He hesitated before taking her hand in his free one. When he did, there came a surge. Images of a different boy—a boy so very important to her—smiling. Words of friendship and familiarity. A gasp escaped her, and as quick as it came, the surge vanished, leaving sun and sea. Her vision wobbled slightly.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, voice different from the one in her memory.

“Huh?” She touched her forehead. “Oh, yeah.” There was a pause as she contemplated what she could possibly say that would make any sense. “Do you know—” The brunet boy’s name was on the tip of her tongue, yet refused to turn into sound. “What’s your name?”

The boy gave her a curious look. “Roxas.”

“Nice to meet you, Roxas.” She sighed, feeling accomplished in one regard at least. “You’re not from around here.”

“No.” He did not elaborate, and Kairi did not press even though something inside her wanted to learn all she could about him. Wanted to be able to call him hers.

“You remind me of someone. I miss him.”

He unclenched his fist, revealing the seashell. “You remind me of someone, too.”

Kairi clasped her hands behind her back. “What a coincidence,” she said in a light tone, but she knew it had to be anything but.

“Yeah.” Roxas turned his eyes up to the sun, which was now beginning to slide its way along the horizon leaving streaks of red and orange. “I should be going.”

“So soon?”

“I’m late for something.”

 _So is he,_ she wanted to say but didn’t. Instead she nodded, made a small sound of agreement.

After days turned into weeks, turned into months, she met him again in a dream. His black cloak was nowhere to be seen, replaced by black and white casual attire fit for a teen.

“Kairi,” he greeted in a reserved tone, neither pleased nor unsettled.

“Roxas,” she said in a much brighter tone. Unconsciously, her arm reached toward him. Just before contact, his entire form teleported away.

“It’s time for us both to return.”

“Return? Return where?” She wouldn’t be forced back to her original world, would she? She couldn’t. Not before she saw him again.

“Together. To be one whole again.”

“I don’t understand. Who are you talking about?”

“I shouldn’t have met you, but I’m glad I did. Don’t worry, I’ll see you again. I promised, didn’t I?”

_Remember what you said to me? I’m always with you, too. I’ll come back to you. I promise._

Tears found her eyes. _Sora!_ His name and face were back, placed in her heart with tender care. “I know you will.” Familiar words spoken with an outstretched hand. She was unsurprised by the rumbling earth beneath her feet or how the scenery began to dissolve into empty blackness. It was only a dream, only an altered recollection. “Thank you, Roxas,” she called, ignoring the pang in her chest as his image drifter further and further into the distance.

When he spoke it was a union of both his and Sora’s voice. “There’s no need to thank me. Our hearts are connected, remember?”

“Right.”

She woke on the beach, sand soft and welcoming beneath her. She was alone, yet her chest felt full and alive, and the sky seemed to be smiling at her. “So-ra.” She muttered the syllables, arm stretched toward the endless sky. Their hearts were connected, and so was their sky.


	2. 18. Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akushi  
> Rating: Teen (for swearing)

Life was shit. Axel knew that from the beginning. That was why he didn’t care when Saix treated him like shit or that ice cream was the only thing that gave him a semblance of pleasure. That was why he resented having to play babysitter to some newcomer brat and why he was even more resentful when that brat’s attention no longer fell on him exclusively. That was why he had tried so hard not to care.

He knew from the beginning who Roxas was and how he would be used. He knew his purpose and how he served as a ball both sides were fighting for. He knew he would lose him one way or another eventually.

Xion was different. She was mysterious, with a shifting face and outlying number. He would have been stupid not to realize Xemnas had something planned for her, but he never imagined her existence could be any lower than the Nobody she was supposed to be.

A replica. A collection of memories. The very definition of no one.

But he learned this too late. He already cared.

She was at the Old Mansion, she was choosing to leave him even sooner, and life was shit.

He stepped out of the dark corridor, sending it away with a sweep of the hand. She was there, standing alone, surprise turning to resolution on her face. “Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?” He hesitated before shortening the distance between them, though even afterward it stretched like a vast chasm.

“Axel.” There was a hint of sadness in her slightly squinting eyes.

“Xion,” he returned nonchalantly. “What are you going to do?” he asked, though he already knew and his insides were burning.

She stared at the ground. “I’ve decided that I have to go back to where I belong.”

“Well, to be honest, I always thought that was the best from the very beginning.” Gaze planted on the ground, he moved his head in fluid motions, contemplating the paths available to them. If she returned, Roxas could exist longer. If she returned she would go against Xemnas’ plans. Fuck Xemnas.

“But, you know, it still really bugs me.” He looked at his empty hand. As Lea he used to have things precious to him. Now there was only her. “Something about this just stinks.” His voice rose on the final word, fist clenching at nothingness.

Her reply was steady, unfeeling. “It’s for the good of everyone.”

Maybe everyone but him. More emotion seeped into his voice than he intended. “But how do you know that?” He lifted his head, but he still refused to look at her. Refused to let her dampen his scorn. “Everybody thinks they’re right.”

“This is right.”

Angry desperation filled him, and he looked at her head-on, face extending toward her, as if beckoning her closer to him. “They’re gonna destroy you!”

He expected her to waver, to cower or flinch, but instead she readied a battle stance, keyblade bared. His eyes blinked as he jolted back. She was serious. This was serious, and the fire in his stomach was turning to ice cycles.

“Please don’t hold back, Axel. Promise.” Simple. Her tone was simple.

Axel took a deep breath, trying in vain to melt the ice crawling up his insides. Hunching over, he yelled, voice wavering. “What’s your problem?” Lowering his tone, he spat the next words. “You both think you can do whatever you want. Well, I’m sick of it.”

She didn’t move aside from lunging further forward into her pose. Exasperated, Axel flung his arms upward. “How can you give up your life so easily? Don’t you want to spend more time with me and Roxas?”

Regret flicked in her eyes. “It is my purpose. I was never meant to exist.”

“None of us were, but we do. We exist and we are real. You have every right to live as Sora does.”

“You’re wrong,” Xion shook her head, short black bangs brushing across her eyebrows, “Sora is much more important.”

 “Not to me.” His arms fell, and her keyblade with them.

“Axel,” she said his name as a half question, half condolence.

He stepped closer, feeling the ice begin to drip. She let him wrap an arm around her head and press it tight against the leather of his cloak. Her head was small and fragile in his hold. She felt as if she might dissolve into memory particles if he held on too tightly. She trembled, apparently battling with herself.

His voice was soothingly quiet now, cautious of pushing her away. “You understand what this means, right? You will cease to exist. Not die, cease to exist. If you do this neither I nor Roxas will even remember you.” He cringed at the mere thought. To forget was the worst fate of all.

She nodded against his cloak. “I know.”

“And you still want to go through with it?”

“I must. If I don’t, they win. And Roxas will be the one to disappear.” Xion’s words were simple, logical, but he couldn’t accept it. Roxas would disappear regardless. Xemnas would win regardless. He would lose her regardless.

Life was shit.

“Even so, we would remember him.”

“That doesn’t matter. Stopping Xemnas does.”

He pulled her closer, as if doing so could protect her, make all their problems vanish. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do anything.”

“But I want to.”

His arms fell limp at his sides. “So, that’s it? You don’t care one bit how I feel?”

“Axel—”

“No, I get it. You just don’t care. You were given shit, so you’re just going to flop over and die without a fight. Then go ahead, I won’t stop you.”

Xion’s eyes were watery, but she blinked them away. “Goodbye, Axel.” She touched his hand, her fingers cool and gentle against his. Then she turned and entered the mansion.

He watched her go, felt the ice of fear freezing over. He felt sick. Life was shit, and he had lost her.

He was a Nobody with nothing.


	3. 5. Things You Didn't Say at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Semi-one-sided Lea/Sora (Axel/Sora) and Lea/Isa. Background Soriku, and the slightest hint of Akushi and Lea/Ventus (because I am a shipping whore who can't hold back), though these are not necessarily romantic in nature, only an emotional pull of friendship.  
> Rating: General

The chair is solid and bracing under Lea, yet he feels like he might drift away if he stares for too long. There is a faint golden glow around Sora, and when he squints he can make out Roxas’ outline like an x-rayed image. He’s smiling with Sora—as Sora—and Lea can feel the remnants of Axel stirring in his heart. It is weird to say the least.

He is Lea, but he is also Axel. There was not much difference between them to begin with—aside from Axel’s selfish nature and lack of morality. Unlike Sora and Roxas who were quite distinct, Axel and he were able to meld together nearly flawlessly. The strangeness comes from the feelings—the feelings Axel desperately tried to pretend did not exist—the feelings he never wanted. The strangeness comes from a tug from his heart toward this spikey haired kid as well as his old-time friend. It is as if he has two hearts beating in his chest, each wanting to go in a different direction; And Lea chooses neither.

The pull toward Sora obviously stems from Axel’s lingering feelings for Roxas. In those rare moments when he takes in Roxas’ smiling image his heart pounds erratically in his chest and his stomach feels three times lighter. But, while Roxas irrefutably is there, he also is not. This is Sora through and through—Roxas being only a part of him. And perhaps Lea (maybe even Axel) is not opposed to courting the boy, but given circumstance it is impossible. He and Riku’s feelings are evident—even if they are not to each other. Each time they meet eyes with one another the air sizzles with their undeniable bond. Sometimes Lea catches their physical touches lingering longer than normal. Every so often he even hears love spoken through tone alone, and though it causes Axel’s heart to clench in semi-pain, Lea’s heart rises in delight at seeing profuse happiness after spending such a long time trapped in the void called Organization XIII.

That void is the other spot his heart is pulled too, the spot where Isa—Saix—still resides. His old friend—who no longer is that friend. While Lea himself changed little during his time as Axel, Isa/Saix is another matter. It is more accurate to say his outlook on life changed or that his enthusiasm for life was snuffed out than to say his actual personality changed. Isa has never been overly friendly, yet he was never cruel, cold, or calculating. Too much time spent around the face of darkness. Too much time spent supposedly devoid of a heart, devoid of emotion. Too much time detached from the friend who always served as his best influence.

Lea holds so many precious memories of his past with Isa. They had been inseparable, always roaming Radiant Garden. Always playing hacky sack or four square. Always picking fights with the town bullies. Always dreaming about different futures like stupid, indecisive kids.

Never once was the future they dreamed of like this.

Never once did Lea imagine his friend would wear a charred X on his face, visibly showing his allegiance.

Never once did Lea imagine facing him as enemies.

It is funny how easily they drifted apart, when friendship seemed like nothing more than make-believe. How easy it was to pretend the feelings were nothing but whispering ghosts of the past when they had really only been held underneath the hold of iron bars, hindered but not lost. How easily impassive words passed between them. How easily the space grew.

How easily their friendship was replaced with another.

Now Lea sits caught between two friendships—two heartfelt connections—yet withheld from both. All there is is a dull ache, a longing, and a gentle stare. Watchful eyes that take in the actions of two boys and a blooming romance. Hopes that this one at least might have a chance. A tug, a protective gait, an unforeseen affection. New friends that fill a bit of the hole that somehow remains in the cavity of his chest even with the second beating heart (even when half the hole was brought along with it).

It would be a lie to say that Lea is happy, to say that he has no regrets or sorrows, but it would also be a lie to say he isn’t, to say he has no means of elation or optimism. Kairi is a delight and soon becoming one of the best friends he’s ever had. Both being new keyblade wielders they have taken it upon themselves to help each other through the process, testing swings and stances before finding the confidence to display them in front of the more experienced. The king is cheery and inspiring. Even Riku is welcoming.

Through it all, sitting here like he is, is peaceful. It lets him forget that he will soon fight Saix. He likes observing, feeling close to what is left of Roxas, as well as another gentle tug toward Sora that he never dwells on. Two hearts, two tugs, is enough for him to deal with at the moment. The only time he truly acknowledges it is when Sora, endlessly friendly with all biding their time at Mysterious Tower, hugs him, when small but muscular arms wrap themselves around his waist the same way Roxas used to. In these moments not only do both hearts rise but that empty space fills as if it was never there to begin with. In those moments all seems right in the world.

That is enough.


	4. 14. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akuroku  
> Rating: General  
> I stole bits from both "Goodbye" and "My Heart" for this since I was having trouble getting started.

Roxas’ fists were clenched tightly at his side, his entire body tense. “You lied to me! You lied about everything!”

Axel dropped his head. He wanted to defend himself, proclaim his reasons and feelings, but that didn’t matter when Roxas was here so hurt and upset—and that was it, Roxas _was_ hurt and upset. He had actually _hurt_ Roxas, the one thing he never wanted. “They weren’t all lies.”

“Really? Then, when were you ever telling the truth?”

That usual burst of emotion he felt around Roxas reared its head, like an explosion in his chest. “Everything about us. You really are my best friend. I love spending time with you.”

“That’s great to hear. Means so much that you only lied about everything that was important.”

“You are important!” How could Roxas belittle himself like that? The time they spent together? The anger was replaced with a deeper emotion, an emotion that only allowed him to mutter his next words. “The most important.”

If Roxas heard him, he didn’t show it. “Doesn’t matter. You still hid a lot of important things from me. Was I a game to you? Did you like making fun of my ignorance behind my back?”

“No! Rox, you gotta believe me. Everything I did was for our best interests.”

“Your best interest.”

“No! All three of us. I was trying to protect you in the only way I could.” Axel knew this was also partially a lie, given that the only reason he had done so was because of what Roxas gave him, but did that really matter? Despite his reasons he wanted to protect Roxas. He cared about him. “Do you know what they will do to you if you go through with this? You aren’t like other Nobodies, Roxas. They won’t erase you, they will kill you.”

Blue eyes flickered with fear, and his voice became milder. “Look me in the eyes and promise that you are telling the truth.”

Taking a deep breath, Axel focused solely on the enchanting, hard-edged blue eyes. Blue eyes that touched his heart and soul. Blue eyes that made him give a damn about trying to be a better person. “I’m telling the truth. Everything I said—everything I did—was for us. So that we could stay together.”

“Okay. I believe you. But I can’t trust you until you promise to never lie to me again.”

“I…” Axel stared at him sadly, knowing that the truth would most likely carve the rift between them even wider.

“You can’t?” Roxas flung her arm to the side angrily. “Then I must not be as important to you as you claim. Real friends don’t lie to each other.”

Bitter laughter bubbled in Axel’s throat. He wondered where he had learned that since he had never told it to him. Guess it made sense, though. He had never truly been his friend to begin with. “The truth isn’t always for the best.”

“Maybe not, but I’m the one who decides that, not you. Goodbye, Axel.”

He began to walk away with an even stride, as if it were an easy thing. Axel’s chest clamped down with so much force he could barely breathe. With each new step he felt like his own existence was shriveling. Rushing forward, he grabbed onto the blond’s wrist, tethering him to him.

“You can’t go!”

“I don’t care what the Organization is going to do to me. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t care about the Organization either. I only care about you.”

“You,” he wavered, giving him wide eyes, “you make it sound like you are in love with me.”

Axel’s fingers tightened. “That’s because I am.”

Roxas took a fumbling step backward. “We don’t have hearts, remember? You can’t be in love.”

“I can if Xemans is lying. Maybe we do have hearts, or maybe I just feel this way because it’s you. It doesn’t matter. You have a heart, Roxas, and when I’m with you I know I do too. The fact that I love you is clearer than anything I have ever known, even during my time before. I have never felt anything this strongly before, as strong as what I feel when I’m with you.”

“So, you really are just selfish. You care about that feeling, not me.” The words were bitter, but his tone was wavering, betraying how much the confession was affecting him.

Axel lowered his grip so that he was holding his hand instead of his wrist. “Is that bad? From what I’ve heard that’s what love is. It’s selfish and stupid. It’s painful and ugly. But it’s also beautiful and rare. I just want to be near you, Roxas. I don’t want you to leave me behind, and I definitely don’t want you to die.”

His eyes softened. “I can’t stay. I have to make Xemnas pay for what he has done.”

“Then let me come with you.”

Roxas squeezed his hand back, sending a tiny surge up Axel’s arm. “Okay.”

They walked, hand-in-hand, and Axel felt like he was floating. They were in danger, but he could not bring himself to dwell on that fact when Roxas was so near to him. He had confessed and Roxas had accepted him. What he could not help dwelling on, though, was how Roxas himself felt. Did he only view him as a friend?

“Roxas?”

“Yeah?”

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel about me?”

Roxas stopped walking. “I don’t know. I don’t know what love is. What it’s supposed to feel like.”

“I get it. I didn’t either. It’s…hard to describe. It makes it difficult to breathe when you aren’t with that person. All you can think about is them.”

“I…don’t feel that way.”

Axel frowned, but he refused to get depressed. “That’s alright. I said love is rare, didn’t I? There are stages and different kinds. Maybe it doesn’t always feel that way?”

He hummed in agreement, fingers tracing along Axel’s knuckles. “I—I don’t know what I feel for you, Axel. But, I want to try something.”

Roxas wasn’t looking at him. “Sure. What is it you want to try?”

Roxas reeled on him so fast Axel was not sure what was happening until lips met his and hands were clutching at his shoulders. After his initial shock evaporated, the redhead reciprocated, his own hands finding Roxas’ slender waist. The younger body pressed into him, and Axel’s remaining breathe caught in his throat. He felt smaller and more vulnerable there against him, yet his actions were anything but. There was a desperation there, as if he could find all the answers he was seeking here in this kiss. Compelled to give whatever he could to him, Axel pushed back, sweeping his tongue in more calculated motions, but ones just as forward.

When Roxas finally stepped back, he was breathing raggedly, face flushed and lips swollen. He didn’t say anything immediately, only studied Axel’s face as if for the first time. “I think I get it now. How you feel. I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time.”

“It was still wrong for me to lie to you. I’m sorry.”

“It was. But I get why you did it. You aren’t a bad person.”

For some reason this made Axel burst into laughter. He wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Thanks for the confidence.”

Roxas cracked a smile back as he reentwined their fingers. “You don’t have to worry anymore. I won’t go anywhere.”

“Good.” He pushed his nose into the blond’s hair. “Because I won’t ever let you, got it memorized?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this it was totally going to be Axel kissing Roxas in desperation. That sure changed.


	5. 21. Things You Said When We were on Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sorikai  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the baby name Destiny from the Sokai oneshot but they are still disconnected.

Parenthood is an interesting thing. It changes the way you as well as others view yourself. They were happy—had always been happy—whenever the three of them were together, but something about the addition of Destiny makes them happier than they remember being. It is late nights, dirty diapers, throw up, and shrill cries. But it is also baby fingers, playful gurgles, tenderness, and the knowledge that she is something wholly theirs. A result of their love that no one can deny.

Kairi loves watching her boys with her. She’s always known Sora wanted kids, but she had feared Riku might be too nervous. But watching him now, she knows her fears were groundless. Not only is he wonderful with her, but it became apparent early on that he is Destiny’s favorite. Kairi thought Sora would be the reckless parent who threw their child up in the air, but that proves to be Riku. On more than one account she has found their daughter suspended in the air, giggling. If it were not for his honed battle skills she might worry that he may fail to catch her at some point. Despite that, Riku is actually the most gentle with her, often handling her as if she were a porcelain doll instead of a child with solid bones. Sora is the most boisterous, blowing air kisses into her tummy, nibbling on her tiny fingertips, and singing loud warbles instead of soft lullabies. Kairi likes to think of herself as the essential middle ground. She joins in on Sora’s warbles but sings her lullabies at nighttime. She often rocks her in tiny motions but also blows morning kisses against her baby soft cheek.  

Strangers have always given them odd looks, usually disapproving ones, but Destiny brings more and longer stares. However, her infantile charm quickly reduces all stares into adoring gushes. On more than one account Kairi has been stopped and told what a wonderful mother she must be to have such a well-behaved little girl. Each time her heart warms at the acknowledgement. The boys mostly stand by, smiling. Sometimes they offer short anecdotes about Destiny’s behavior, but mostly they just let Kairi bask in the limelight.

Sora wonders why kind words are always directed at Kairi until it finally dawns on him that it is because the strangers are unsure which of them is the father. Riku catches him chuckling softly to himself at the breakfast table and questions it.

“You know those strangers who always tell Kairi she’s a great mother? Well, I just realized why they never talk to us. Because they don’t know which of us is the father.”

Riku smiles, but there is an edge of indignation in his seafoam eyes. “It should be perfectly obvious that we both are,” he says.

The arrogant tone only makes Sora chuckle louder. “I know, right?”

Kairi enters the room, wiping her hand off on a dish rag. “What’s so funny?”

Sora forces himself to stop laughing. “That people on the street wonder which of us is Destiny’s father.”

She scrunches her face. “I don’t see why that should matter. But,” mischief creeps into her eyes, “it would be fun to mess with them.”

“What do you mean?” Riku asks, dipping his spoon into half a kiwi.

“Instead of taking walks together, you could start taking turns with me. And you can each be the one to hold Destiny. Wouldn’t that confuse them even more?”

“Ooh, I like that plan,” Sora exclaims, bouncing a bit. “Can we, Riku?”

“Sure, why not.”

A little old lady with sagging wrinkles approaches Riku and Kairi the first day. “Oh, you sure are a handsome chap to be a father already.” She smiles easily, as if she is absolutely sure he is the father.

“Thank you,” he says with a cheap smile.

Eyes dancing, Kairi chirps, “You should see the other one.”

The old lady’s face twists before a pleasant mask takes its place. “So it is that sort of arrangement.” She stands there, obviously debating if she should say something or just leave. “You do know that sort of thing is frowned upon.”

Riku holds Destiny closer to himself. “Yes, we are aware.”

She looks astounded that they are so calm, uncaring rather than ignorant. “Good day,” she says before leaving.

The next day, a different old lady approaches Sora and Kairi. She looks like a nanny out of one of the picture books they have piled in the nursery. “My, she is a fine child. So well behaved.” As if pleased by the compliment, Destiny gurgles unintelligently. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“The three of us have been together for fifteen years.”

The confusion that passes the lady’s face is priceless, and Sora has to force his arms steady through the shaking of his chest.

“But she does not look to be even a year old yet.”

“That’s true. She’s only six months.”

“But you said the three of you have been together for fifteen years.”

“Yes, we have. Though, Riku and I have been together even longer.” She looks even more confused now, and Sora and Kairi have stopped trying to suppress their amusement.

“Who is Riku?” she asks impudently.

“Her father.”

She sighs in relief. “Then you are a childhood friend or relative, I take it.”

“You could say that. As I said, we’ve been together for a very long time.”

Destiny stretches her chubby arms out toward Kairi, so Sora passes her over. She makes little annoyed baby noises, fingers prodding at Kairi’s breasts.

“It was very nice meeting you, but I think that she is hungry. We will be going now.” Kairi bows politely.

They manage this game for about a week before Destiny tires of it. When Sora and Kairi lift her out of Riku’s lap and take her near the door, she stretches her short arms out toward him as far as they will go. He eyes her plea with mirth.

“Now, now. Papa Riku will still be here when we get back,” Kairi sooths, but Destiny begins to cry little tears.

Sora sighs in disappointment. “Guess our game’s over.”

Riku gets up, taking and cradling her to his chest. She quiets immediately, fingers curling around the fabric of his tank top. “Cheer up, Sora. Isn’t it better this way? The four of us?”

Sora grins, putting his hands behind his head. “I can’t deny that.”

“Naturally,” Kairi says.


	6. 22. Things You Said After It was Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Akurokushi  
> 2nd-person  
> Rating: General (with light swearing)

You sit on the edge of your bed staring at the ice cream stick. The word _winner_ stares back at you mockingly. You nearly cackle and throw the damned thing out the open window, but this is your last reminder of your time together with them, so instead you wrap it within your large palm protectively. None of you turned out winners—except maybe Xemnas. You blame him, but you also blame yourself. There were so many ways you could have handled the situation better. You could have taken them and escaped from this place—though you know that would never have worked; you would have been Dusks in days. You could have helped Xion, you could have explained things to Roxas, you could have at least savored your time together.

But things are done now, and those days will never come back. No more ice cream while watching the sunset. No more laughing and goofing around as if you were adolescents hanging out after school. No more feeling as if you are whole and something. Right now you feel like worthless shit. It is your fault they both suffered so much—especially Roxas. Up until the end, he barely knew anything, grasping at whatever straws he could find out of the thousands of lies thrown at him. You remember his inquisitive face as you answered his many questions, sometimes in less than factual detail, either because you did not know the answer or did not find it appropriate. It is no wonder he said he can no longer trust you; you can’t even trust yourself. You are so damn selfish, and that is the only truth you know about yourself.

Even now, you aren’t really sad that they were hurt or that Xion is gone—soon to be lost forever—you just want your peace back. You want them with you because of what they gave you. You want to feel that fluttering in your chest whenever they smile toothily at you or give you one of their tiny-arm hugs. Such innocence in comparison to the scum you have become. You could easily blame it on being a Nobody—you can’t change that—yet you know there is still more you could have done—more you could do.

The thought is there. You can switch sides, let Sora and his band of friends protect you from the Organization. You can be near what is left of them both. You can do some actual good with what is left of your existence. But deep down you know that will never be good enough for you. Xion had been right about her and Roxas not being able to exist at once, but that is not the same for Sora and Roxas. Things are fine, all you need to do is get him back. And if you can’t get him in time, then you can just lure Sora in and extract him by force. Then things could go back to normal.

No. Things will never be normal again.

You plop yourself back against the mattress, fingering the wood in your hand, feeling the tiny indents which carve the word out. It seems odd that Roxas waited so long to give it to you. Almost like he was telling you his leaving was a gift of itself. The thought twists a knife in your chest, and you toss the object to the floor. Bringing your forearm to cover your eyes, you move your legs up in a triangle.

“Damn.”

Your chest hurts, and though you know it doesn’t make any sense, you feel loneliness and dull grief. Who are you kidding? You might be utterly selfish, but more so than wanting your life back, you know your biggest fear is to lose all sense of being. You just don’t want to be forgotten—forgotten as Xion soon will be. Roxas won’t forget you will he? You roll over, movement being all you can do through your restlessness. You wish you could talk to someone about this. Wish you could hold Roxas to you right now and tell him how much you need him. Wish you could grip Xion’s shoulders as you tell her that you will fight as hard as you can to remember her. Because being forgotten is the worst of fates. You would easily become a Dusk if your memory would be assured.

“I miss you both,” you whisper to no one in particular. The hairs on your arms stand on edge, and for a second you imagine Xion materializing beside you. You are alone, and the world is wholly quiet. Kingdom Hearts shines down crudely. You roll over again, facing your latched door. “Got it memorized?”

Your eyes shut. You swear you can hear the sound of giggling in your head.


	7. 15. Things You Said with Too Many Miles Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Terraqua  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed from my abandoned Born in Darkness idea for this one. I know I keep borrowing from myself, but is that really wrong?

It feels like she has known Terra her whole life. While it is true that there was a time before she knew him, Aqua can’t remember it. If she is the ocean, then he is the land that she laps at, but the tide always pulls them apart.

Things were good for while, really good. They were friends, practically raised as siblings under the Master. They shared the same dreams, the same memories. It wasn’t unexpected that feelings would develop between them. Their relationship started slowly, so slowly that she was not even sure exactly when it had begun. A quick kiss to her cheek, a chaste kiss on his lips, welcome home hugs. The funny thing was that she hadn’t even noticed any real change between them until Master Eraqus mentioned it. She remembered the warmth that rose to her face then.

Their relationship continued to grow, and then there was Ven. Things had really seemed perfect. They were a perfect, happy family; everything she had ever wanted. But life never went that simple. At least not for the worlds’ chosen.

It wasn’t until the family parted ways that she first felt the warmth in her belly. A warmth radiating with life and light. A smile touched her features when she focused on this tiny bit of life growing within her; a life born from her and Terra. If only he were here to share in her happiness.

But he wasn’t.

Their separation was wrought with tension, of mistrust and doubt. Terra was under the impression that she thought he was weak willed, susceptible to the darkness. In a way she did think he was too close to the darkness, but only because he allowed himself to be. She believed in him; that was why she pushed him to be better. But because of her efforts, he was lost to her as if a mist were shielding her view; his silhouette was clear enough, but whenever she moved closer he disappeared before she could reach him. His form shifted in multiple directions, leaving to any distant land which she could only hope to follow him to. Even when she did, he was out of her reach.

Finally, he is there within her reach, though it is when his body and mind are no longer his own. His eyes are glinting gold, and his hair is painted white. There is dark intention there, and she has a creeping suspicion Master Xehanort is to blame.

“Terra!” Aqua calls, stretching her arm out to him, willing her limb to extend in order to reach the unreachable. But he doesn’t stop, doesn’t listen. Tears trickle down her face as her arm is slowly brought down by gravity’s force. Rubbing her belly, she weeps for her uselessness. If only she could save him, bring him home safe. Home. They could truly have a home, him, her, and their child. They could have a bonafide home that neither had ever truly had. One with stability and happy parents for their child. But now, as his form retreats further from her sight, the idea of a happy home drifts away with the passing wind. And as the cool air suddenly fills her with a chill, she knows that this was her final chance to save him. He is now lost to her. Isn’t the land supposed to remain constant? To stay within the ocean’s reach? Yet, her land has left her waters for good.

She fights, as much as it stabs at her heart. Fights for the suffering Master Xehanort has caused, for their lost future, for the life growing inside her. She wins the battle, and for a brief second she thinks she has won the war. But then he is stabbing his own chest with his keyblade, and a black portal is opening beneath him. Her mind is numb, but she leaps without thought toward him. She must save him. She must.

They tumble into darkness together. She can still see the gaping opening above them, but her glider can only hold one. She knows she shouldn’t—Master Xehanort is still there, and there is their child to think about—but her heart is in control, and she sets his sleeping body onto it, watching with a peaceful smile as it drifts off.

Aqua expects the Realm of Darkness to be isolated and lifeless. It isn’t. There is a deep blue ocean that laps continuously at the shore and a moon that is always glowing a murky silver. Vegetation lines paths that lead in various directions. There is a strange beauty to the place. Yet there is an acidity to the air that chafes her insides.

She sits, contemplates what it is she has done by bringing her child to this place. Time feels abnormal, and she wonders if it even passes in such a place. Will her child grow as they should? Does she even want to bring a child into _this_ world? Suddenly, tears are overflowing. All she wanted was a family. Her, Terra, their child, Ven, and Master Eraqus. She wanted to laugh and play together. To confide in and uplift one another. She never wanted to be alone, and most of all, she never wanted to expose her child to such darkness. “Darkness will be all that they know.” Sobbing, Aqua realizes that by saving Terra she has most likely lost both to the darkness.

There comes what feels like a kick to her stomach, and she stills. She should not be far enough along yet, but it comes again, a thudding persistence. _I’m here. I’m here with you. I love you,_ it seems to say.

Aqua brings her hand to her stomach, feeling over the tiny bump. “We’ll be okay,” she says. “Things will be okay. I’m sure of it.” When the baby kicks again, she actually believes it.


	8. 7. Things You Said When We were Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lea/Ventus  
> Rating: General

“You ready?” Lea asked as he finished adjusting his travel bag into the car’s backseat.

“Uh, sure, but where’s Isa? He’s not coming?”

Lea’s smile instantly vanished. “We aren’t tied at the hip, okay? I can go where the hell I want to with whoever I want. Got it memorized?”

Ven flinched slightly at his tone. He’d never heard him snap like that, especially at something he had said.

Noticing his reaction, Lea heaved a sigh. “Hey, sorry. It’s just, people say things sometimes. About me and Isa.”

Ven wondered what sort of things he was referring to, but decided it was probably best to drop the subject for now. “No problem,” he chirped with a smile. “I just wanted to make sure we weren’t leaving him behind or anything.”

“Nope. I’m monopolizing you for the day.” He gave him a smoldering look that made Ven’s face heat. That was a joke right? That look couldn’t be serious.

“Well, let’s go then. I can’t wait to see the beach.”

It wasn’t a particularly long car ride, but it was still one Ventus wouldn’t forget. Usually when he went somewhere with Lea it was Isa driving, so this was his first exposure to Lea’s less-than impeccable driving ability. For one thing, he tended to get too close to other cars’ bumpers, which made Ven fear for his life more than once. And for another, Lea seemed to have difficulty keeping his eyes focused on the road. After the fifth nearly missed stop sign, he finally asked him where he thought he was looking, only to receive another crude flirtation about “the most beautiful sight imaginable” or something like that. And if nearly having a heart attack or blushing over lame jokes were not enough, at each intersection, Lea decided it was the perfect opportunity to reach over and grope at his arm or leg. By the time they finally reached the beach, Ven was seriously wondering if he would survive the day at the beach, let alone the car ride back to town.

When he stepped out of the car, he gulped down lungfuls of fresh air, hoping that it would help cool off the nearly permanent flush that had settled on his cheeks. On the other hand, Lea seemed overly chipper and proud of himself as he began to stretch out some kinks in his muscles. Without warning, he stripped his shirt off, leaving his bare chest exposed. If Ven’s face had been starting to cool, it was in vain since he immediately felt new blood rushing to it. He turned around, pulling his own shirt off, remembering that being half-naked was just a part of hanging out on the beach. It had no other meaning whatsoever.

As soon as he was standing in only his swim trunks, Lea took his arm in his and dragged him near the water line. His skin was warm and smooth against his, and he was reluctant to let go when water lapped at the contours of his feet. Surprisingly, Lea didn’t seem to mind, instead leading him further into the water’s waves. There, he turned him so that they were facing each other. With his opposite hand, he splashed him right in the face.

“Hey!” Ven shouted, wiping at the salt in his unprepared eyes.

Lea splashed him again. “You should always be prepared when in the water.”

Ventus grinned, splashing him right back in the face, pausing a second to admire the water as it rolled down his spikes of red hair and raised cheekbones before splashing a second time. Soon there was continuous spray overhead as they splashed back and forth continuously. They laughed good-naturedly, ignoring the judging looks from parents who most likely thought they were too old for such childish behavior.

Eventually, Lea latched his arm around his neck, pulling him into an awkward hold. Ven tried to hide his umpteenth blush of the day when Lea ruffled at his hair. “You, sir, have proved yourself to be fine competition.”

“Is that all I am?” He meant the slight flirtatious air in his voice as a joke, but Lea responded in a sultry tone that made his toes curl into the sand beneath him.

“What do you want to be?”

Ven laughed awkwardly, trying to disengage himself, but Lea secured his hold, refusing to let him go. “I asked you a question,” he purred against his ear, and Ven swore he probably would have fainted if he hadn’t been being supported.

“I—I—”

“Yes?”

He didn’t seem to be joking, and Ven suddenly realized none of it had been a joke. Lea had been flirting with him all morning yet he had failed to see it. He wanted to smack himself for being so slow. Instead, he answered weakly, “To be you boyfriend.”

Lea’s hold loosened, and he pat his hair. “Good boy.”

Ven took that as an acknowledgement, and though he was happy at this turn of events, he used the chance to catch the other boy off-guard. Twisting Lea’s arm, he dunked the redhead down under the water’s surface. When he rose, sputtering and dripping wet—an all-too appealing look for him—Ven smirked. “You should always be prepared when in the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that my Vanven headcanon is that Ven is unafraid of initiating things, and even a bit of a masochist, but then when I think of him with Lea or Terra I think of him as this little blushing virgin.


	9. 4. Things You Said Over the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sokai  
> Rating: General

At 9’oclock Sora calls just as he promised. He’s always been good at making promises, and usually at keeping them as well. Kairi can’t help the nagging feeling of doubt that lingers in her belly each time he makes one, though. She lifts Destiny out of her crib, cradling her safely against her torso as she reaches for the phone. Sora tells her of his recent adventures, of the people, the sights, and the victories. He sounds proud, almost boastful, as if he is having the time of his life.

Little Destiny coos as she rocks her. Kairi smiles down at her, gratified by the weight of their child yet distraught, not for the first time, at her father’s absence. All the memories he was missing out on. “Sora?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you miss us? Miss being home with us, I mean.” She knows full-well that he misses them, yet she often wonders if he will ever be content enough to settle in one place.

“Of course I do. I’ll be home soon. Then I’ll take you and Destiny on picnics and to the zoo.” There is a slight forcefulness to his voice, and she brushes against Destiny’s plump baby cheek to soothe her.

“Yeah. I can’t wait.” Kairi’s voice is slow, surely not convincing. Her hand trembles around the receiver. “Are you…staying healthy?”

“Of course I am. I know cure.”

His tone is reassuring but his words are not. He has to cure himself. He gets hurt. What will she do if one day he does not cast quickly enough? What will she do if he never makes it home? “That’s good to hear,” she says with forced cheerfulness, her face settled into a frown. “Fighting often?”

“As much as normal. Just the usual Heartless here and there plus the one big bad guy on each world. Nothing I can’t handle.”

As long as he is fast enough to cast cure.

“What about you? How is our little girl?”

“I still can’t get her to sleep with that Dream Eater plush you got her, but she simply adores her paopu fruit. She snuggles with it as well as uses it as a chew toy.” Kairi pauses, giggling silently at the thought of her taking an actual bite of the fake fruit. Wouldn’t it be interesting if the pillow-toy also entwined fates? “She has started sitting up all by herself, and yesterday she did this adorable little rolling thing. You should have seen it!”

“Aw. I wish I could have. Tell her she’s not allowed to walk until I get back.”

It is a joke, but Kairi is suddenly irritated. “I’ll get right on that. We’ll just keep our lives on hold until you give us another call.”

The line is silent, and she knows she’s said too much. She doesn’t regret it, though. Not when Destiny begins to cry softly while twisting her head as if in search of something.

“Kairi…”

“I get it, okay. You have important things to do. It just doesn’t seem like you are trying that hard to finish those things.”

“I know.” He sounds remorseful, and she can picture his head bowed. “I know I could work a lot faster, I just want to be safe. Otherwise I’ll never make it back.”

She clamps her mouth shut, realizing her mistake. He can’t be equally safe and efficient. “Sorry.” Destiny stops crying.

“Don’t, I’ll work a little faster, okay? If we’re lucky I might make it back next month.”

Next month. Her heart flutters. It’s been two months since she last saw him. “Sora,” she says, sweetly now, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And Destiny. Give her a hug and kiss from me.”

She laughs, feeling her worry being replaced by hopeful impatience. “I’d do that even if you didn’t ask. She enjoys your fatherly belly kisses the best.” Sora makes a strange noise of embarrassment which makes her laugh again. “We’ll be waiting.”

“I know you will.”


	10. 9. Thing You Said When I Was Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rokunami  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no crying.

It had already been difficult for Roxas to process that he wasn’t his own person and that he had been lied to so thoroughly, but now he learned that not only had one of his best friend’s existences been erased entirely from his memory because of her own connection with Sora but that his appearance and heart were connected to another as well. It wasn’t that Roxas resented Ventus (the guy was faultless), but he served as a tipping point. Nothing—absolutely nothing—in Roxas’ life was entirely his own. From his first moment of creation he was nothing but a byproduct who was then moved around like some pawn on a chess board. He was tired of it. So tired.

What was worse was that there was no one left to take his anger out on aside from Xehanort (who he would gladly strangle with his own hands if he were able to get the chance). He couldn’t blame Sora, or Ventus, or even Lea (even if he still carried resentment over Axel’s lies). Yet being around them only fueled the flame he carried, a flame that threatened to burn a hole in his chest if he didn’t take the time to cool it down. So when Sora suggested they have a “reunion” party, he tactfully excused himself.

The night air sent an immediate chill down his spine, but he just shrugged and pushed his hands into the pockets of the jacket Sora had lent him. He trudged along the unfamiliar city street of Traverse Town until he spotted the bell tower. It wasn’t the same as the clock tower he was familiar with, but it was as close as he was likely to find here. The peripheral floor around the bell was narrower than at the clock tower, but he managed to situate himself fairly comfortably. He took in deep breaths of cold air, willing it to dowse the fire in his chest. The flame quivered but continued burning. With a clenched fist, he wailed once into the night, ignoring the townsfolk below who surely heard him. He banged his fist down hard enough onto the tower’s floor that a dull pain spread along his wrist. He laughed. At least this pain was his own.

He sat like that alone for what felt like hours before a voice cut through his thoughts. “Are you okay, Roxas?” Through the dim light he saw white and pale skin as Namine settled down beside him. She was close enough that their legs brushed together, and he might have scooted himself away if it were not for the limited space available.

“No,” he replied simply.

“I think I can understand your troubles, if only slightly. Won’t you talk to me?” Her voice was as gentle as usual—like a lullaby.

She was right. She could understand, at least more than any of the others. “I knew I was a Nobody from the start, so meeting Sora didn’t matter; I was never my own person to begin with. But, then I learned that my actions were planned, and then there was Twilight Town. None of it was real; none of it mattered.”

She placed her hand on his knee, and it was warm enough for him to feel through his jeans. “That’s not true.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because it was still an experience. It still shaped you, Roxas. You aren’t the same person as before. You understand so much more now.”

She was right. If not for that he’d be as gullible as before. Even if he remained on the same chess board, perhaps he was now a rook instead of a pawn. “But I’m still tied to these bonds. I’m not tied to one person, but two. Two lives influencing my own!”

He hadn’t meant to shout. Instead of shrinking away as he expected, Namine wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “Sora ties so many of us together. We’re connected too, Roxas. You may not like it, but isn’t it less lonely this way?”

He had never thought of it like that. If it were not for Sora he would never have existed to begin with. He would never have met Axel or Xion or Namine. “I don’t know about everyone, but…I’m glad I was able to meet you.”

“Do you think of me as different from Kairi?”

“Of course I do. You’re the one that’s supported me, not her.”

“And I don’t think of you as Sora. So, stop worrying. You are still your own person.”

Roxas closed his eyes, realizing the fire in his chest was now only an ember. “Do you really think I can take that first step?”

“Yes. I used to feel trapped too, back in Castle Oblivion. But I got out. I realized that the only thing holding me back were my thoughts.”

“So, all I need to do is believe I can be my own person, and I will?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“That is the first step. No one will see you if you continue to hide in someone else’s shadow.”

He nodded. “Okay. I’m not sure I understand completely, but I’ll try. I’ll make my own decisions from now on.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

It wasn’t until they fell into silence that Roxas realized her arm was still around him. “Um, I’m okay now.” He shifted slightly away.

“Oh.” With a look of embarrassment, she tugged her arm back toward her body.

They both looked away and toward the ground below in awkward silence.

“It’s cold,” Roxas finally said, eying her bare legs. “We should head back.”

She shivered, as if just realizing the cold. “Yes. We shouldn’t miss any more of that party.”

“Guess you’re right. If I’m going to be my own person, I might as well begin by showing them all who I am.”

Namine stood up and smiled. “Let’s do it together.”

She extended her hand to him, and he took it, allowing her to help him up. It wasn’t until they made their way back inside that he realized she was still holding his hand.


	11. 19. Things You Said When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Namiku + Sokai  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole bits from myself again. Granted, when I started writing "The Love I Carried with Me" I almost wrote it for this prompt specifically.

Riku watched Sora and Kairi embracing on the beach with a heavy heart. It was true that he used to think Kairi was everything he wanted, but he now knew better. It didn’t bother him that his friends had found happiness together—he was happy for them;what bothered him was that they had this happiness while he was stuck in another standstill. His life had been put on hold for Sora’s sake, first to watch over him as he slept, then again to support him in wakefulness.

Resting back on his beach towel, he closed his eyes, remembering Namine’s fairness. The light color of her hair and skin, a sure sign that even as a Nobody the light lived deep within her. He remembered their quiet exchanges about Sora, light and darkness, and what it meant to do the right thing. She understood him in a way no one else could, except for maybe Lea—someone he was not yet ready to get overly chummy with. It wasn’t just her beauty and understanding, there was an allure to her which whispered of Kairi yet swirled in intricate ways hers did not. There were depths within her no one had yet to glimpse, and now that the worlds were safe again, it was all he could think about. He wanted to see her smile without the pain of inevitable loss weighing her down and hear her speak of trivial things such as her food preferences. He wanted to show her the world that up to now only existed in her mind’s eye.

But none of these things were currently possible. Not while she resided inside Kairi.

Groaning, he stood on nearly numb legs. When he did, he was met with Kairi’s grinning face.

“Finally getting up, lazy bones?”

“Kairi?” He rubbed at the back of his head casually. “What happened to Sora?”

“He went to buy us some ice cream.” Her mouth set into a straight line. “What’s up? You look thoughtful.”

“Nothing.” A flash of gold hit his vision, and he shifted his eyes away.

“Come now, Riku,” she urged, placing her hand on her jutting hips. “I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something.”

He sighed, still averse to telling her. “It has to do with Namine.”

“Namine?”

“I want her back.” He spoke quietly, old words whispering to him. _I’ll find a way to bring you back. We’ll be together again, I promise._

“Oh,” Kairi said, relaxing her stance.

“Just oh? No, ‘what happened between you and Namine?’”

“Well,” she rubbed at her arm, “I already know most of it. Not the specifics but her feelings.”

Riku ran his hand through his hair, feeling stupid for not guessing she would. “And what is it she feels?”

“The same as you, I’m sure.”

He smiled, thinking of Namine’s sad expression when he told her that he didn’t want to part with her but had to, and imagined things playing out differently. In his mind, he told her exactly what he felt and held her to him as she cried happy tears. She giggled at her reaction, calling herself silly. He touched her cheek, wiping tears away. Calling her beautiful, he assured her she was not silly in the least.

Kairi’s face impossibly close to his own broke him from his thoughts. “Earth to Riku. So, you want me to help you get her back?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s impossible.”

“Are you really just going to give up without even trying? Are you really the same guy who proposed sailing on a raft into the middle of the ocean without a plan?” She spun around, then planted herself cross-legged on his beach towel. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“Fine. What are your bright ideas?”

“Well, Sora created Roxas by stabbing himself, right? What if he did that to me?”

“Are you insane! No way are we trying that!”

Sora’s voice calmed his panic. “What are you two talking about?” He held three fudge bars and a pensive expression.

“Oh,” Kairi jumped up, grabbed her fudge bar, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “thanks, Sor.”

Sora turned his eyes to Riku. Great, of course she would make him explain. “We were discussing how to bring Namine back _without_ jabbing a keyblade through your girlfriend’s chest.”

“Kairi, did you really think I could do that?”

“Well…” She trailed off, looking guilty.

They stood in silent contemplation, until Sora exclaimed, “I know! How about we ask around the worlds? I’m sure there is some spell or something out there that can bring her and Roxas back. There’s no loss trying, right?”

“Okay.” Riku would be lying if he said he was thrilled to leave right after returning to the Islands, but for the chance to be with Namine, it was worth it. And Kairi was right, he wasn’t the sort of person who could just give up without even trying first.

Namine blinked, true light hitting her eyes after what felt like years of seeing through a filter. Her time spent outside was limited, and now she rested in someone’s arms in a sunny batch of beach. Waves lapped at the shore, a scene so familiar to her, yet immensely more beautiful here in person. Tilting her head back, she saw Riku’s relieved face staring down at her. She met his green eyes, sorting through the numerous memories stored within her. He had somehow extracted her without creating excess darkness by taking it into himself instead.  She knew his fear of the darkness, his fear of losing himself, yet he had done it for her sake. Her arms felt weak, but she forced them around his neck anyway as she breathed in the scent of him: a hint of darkness overpowered by hibiscus.

“You…” she paused, debating what word to use, “kept your promise.” As much as she had come to care for him, she still found it hard to believe he felt the same. She was nothing but a shadow of Kairi, a darker, quieter, wretched one. She had thought his promise was nothing more than pity on a lonesome girl.

“You thought I wouldn’t?”

“I wanted to believe you, but…I had doubts. I thought you might simply move on with your life. It would have been easier.”

“I tried, but moving on without you doesn’t feel right. I want you by my side.”

Warmth spurred in her chest. “Thank you.” She nuzzled her head against the crook of his shoulder.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I did want I wanted. Because I want you to be happy. I’m never letting either of us feel lonely again.”

Without thought, she leaned up and kissed him, heart soaring when he kissed her back. There was a spark between them, a connection, and she wanted to know everything about him that mere memory could not tell her. Such as the taste of his mouth on hers—citrus fruit. The color of his eyes when clouded with the stirrings of lust—pear. How his arms felt as they tugged her to his chest—safe and warm.

Pulling back, she smiled, feeling tears of joy betraying her. “I want to know you. Really know you.”

A finger brushed at the tears, then further down the side of her face. “Me, too. But first, I want to share this with you.” He reached behind himself, presenting a golden star-shaped fruit. “I’m never letting you go again.”

If she thought she was crying before, it was nothing in comparison to now. Her face ached with the size of her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

He ran his hands up and down her back, and cold fire was left in their wake. Everything felt different. The air, the sand, his touch, her own body and mind. There was a passion alive inside her she’d never known. One for life and love and happiness. For the first time, when she closed her eyes and heaved a breath, there were no flickering film rolls playing behind her eyelids or lingering memories whispering just beneath the surface; only breath and life and happiness.

She wasn’t alone anymore.


	12. 10. Things You Said that Made Me Feel Like Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akusai  
> Rating: General

Saix told him to watch Roxas, so that was what he was doing. What was wrong with trying to enjoy himself in the process? He glared, fully annoyed. He wanted to know who exactly had gone and made Saix into such a hotshot.

“Isa would never have given me crap for enjoying myself.”

Saix’s eyes slit. Good. “Isa isn’t here, so you are just going to have to settle for me.”

That was the problem exactly. Axel was settling. It was hard seeing his friend, his ex-something more, with such a constant bland expression. “I’ve known that from the beginning. You aren’t exactly good at pretending otherwise.”

“Why, Axel? Are _you_ pretending?”

Axel crossed his arms, wondering. Was he pretending? How much of him was Axel and how much was him pulling from his memory of Lea? Soon he dropped his arms, deciding it didn’t matter. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I can do what I like, got it memorized?”

Saix made a disgruntled sound. “You are a poor excuse for an asset to this Organization. Keep up that attitude and you will find yourself waking up as a dusk.”

“Is that a threat?”

“What I am saying is to be careful.”

“I’m always careful, or is that something only Isa remembers?”

Saix turned away from him. “I tire of this meaningless chatter.”

Axel laughed scornfully. “And you wonder why I want to replace you with the kid. Some company you are. All we do is argue or stay the hell away from each other. This friendship is nothing but a joke.”

He spun around, eyes actually showing a hint of what emotion looks like. “You try my patience. You have no idea what I want.”

“You’re right, I don’t. And you know why? Because you don’t talk to me. All it is with you is Organization this and mission that. If I’m replacing you with the kid, then you replaced me with the superior from day one.”

His fists clenched at his sides. “That is the entire point of our existence! That is the only way we will ever regain our hearts! The only way we will ever be _friends_ again!”

Axel stares at him, unsure what feeling he would be feeling if he actually could feel. Was it possible that this was all an attempt at getting them back to normal quicker? He didn’t know what to say, so instead he stepped closer, pulling Saix to him into a kiss. The other man shoved at his chest, but Axel refused to let go, and soon he relinquished, turning to pliable jelly against him.

“You,” Axel said breathlessly after parting, “are an idiot.”

“It takes one to know one.” He sounded so much like Isa, and Axel’s grip tightened without him even realizing it.


	13. 8. Things You Said When You Were Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Friendship) pairing: Kairi and Lea (because making this romantic here would have been majorly forced).  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are the tears you ask? Inside of course. But really, originally Lea was going to be crying when Kairi came out, but then I couldn't think of a reason for him to realistically cry.

Kairi had experience with Axel, but none with Lea. It was odd seeing him look and act so much the same while knowing that he wasn’t the same person who kidnapped her. Or, well, at least wasn’t who she could blame for those actions. It was easier to think of Roxas and Sora as separate since they looked and acted so differently, but Axel and Lea were nearly the same, and because of it, she found herself standing just a bit further away from him than she needed to. He noticed too, always giving her remorseful eyes each time.

She heaved a heavy sigh when Yen Sid announced a temporary recess after a long lecture about teamwork and trust. She should talk to Lea, let him know she didn’t blame him. Not really. He just brought back memories she’d rather not remember. She hated feeling helpless, and thinking back on that time made her feel so. But now, with her keyblade at her side, she was ready to move passed it. Kairi was a strong Princess of Heart, not some damsel in distress.

Both Riku and Sora eyed her when she moved toward the exit as soon as Lea did instead of waiting for them as usual.

“Kai?” Riku asked with an upturned eyebrow.

“I have something I need to do,” she answered apologetically. In her abrupt exit, all she caught in reply was Sora’s half-understanding smile.

She found Lea seated on the Tower’s front steps. The afternoon’s air was pleasantly cool, sending the few autumn leaves swirling along the ground. With an unpleasant twist in her gut, Kairi sat down beside him, the distance close and nearly intimate. His body stiffened when she did so, face lifting to meet hers.

“I thought you were afraid of me.”

“I was never afraid of you,” she said in all truthfulness. “What I was afraid of was my own weakness.”

“I think I was, too. In my own way.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I wouldn’t be able to hold on.” He extended his hand and made a grasping motion before settling in in my lap. “To what I wanted—or to myself. First it was Isa, then Roxas. Both gave up on me when it counted most.”

Kairi titled her torso toward him slightly. “Lea—”

He shook his head, red hair swaying. “It’s fine. I’m still here, unforgotten. That’s all I ever really wanted. Doesn’t matter if I’m hated, as long as I live on in your memory.”

“I don’t hate you—none of us do,” she said in a serious tone. “Especially Roxas. And I’m sure Isa doesn’t either.”

He gave a wry chuckle. “Thanks for the efforts.”

She straightened. “I mean it.”

“Thanks, but you don’t know that. You don’t even know Isa.”

“Do I have to? He’s your best friend, right?” She let her gaze drift to the sky, where a handful of clouds meandered their way toward the sun. “I know what it’s like to be best friends. I’m sure once he’s himself again everything can return to normal.”

Lea stared at the hands folded into his lap. “If he becomes himself again.”

“He will. You…died,” she said the word softly, as if saying it might cause the event to reoccur somehow, “right? So, if we…killed him then…”

He stiffened again, but nodded. “He should.”

But his voice didn’t sound entirely convinced. Kairi couldn’t blame him. If the only way to have brought Riku back to himself had been to kill him, she wasn’t sure what she would have felt. What if things hadn’t worked out as they were supposed to? Wouldn’t she have rather dealt with _that_ Riku than no Riku at all? “We don’t have to, though.”

“No. I think that we need to. I already took out some of the Organization, he shouldn’t be an exception, especially when it could bring Isa back.”

“Sorry bringing Roxas back isn’t as simple.”

“Yeah,” he agreed in a gentle tone.

“I wish I could have really met him.”

“He was great, got it memorized?”

“I’m sure he was, he takes after Sora after all.” She smiled, and while he wasn’t cheerful, he returned it.

“You’re a good person, Lea; we all know that. Want to try being friends?”

“You sure I won’t double cross you?” His eyes took on a devilish Axel-impression that made her giggle.

“Not in the slightest.”

His features softened. “That actually means a lot, after everything Roxas said. It still hurts, ya know? Being doubted like that. Sure, I was selfish and unreasonable as Axel, but I really cared.”

“I know—anyone would have to be blind not to notice it. He probably just couldn’t since nothing really made sense to him. He didn’t have the luxury of being careless.”

“And you guys do?”

“Yeah, we do,” she replied with brewing confidence. “We have friends and the strength of our hearts to support us.”

“Hearts…” Lea touched his chest. “I like the sound of that.”

“Is it weird having one again?”

“No, it’s just…” he laced his hands together, “it feels like, when you pop a muscle back into place and there’s this residual pain you didn’t realize you were feeling till now.”

“If it didn’t hurt, then what was it like without it?”

“Hollow. Lonely.”

The second word came as an afterthought, but to Kairi it held more meaning. She planted a wide grin on her face and smacked him lightly on the back. “Well, you aren’t anymore. You are whole-hearted and have a bunch of friends, Roxas included. He’s still there inside Sora, so if Sora’s your friend, then he’s still one, too.”

He chuckled, back hunched forward. “Ya know, you bunch truly are interesting. I think I could stand hanging around for a while.”

“Good.” She nudged their shoulders together, staying there. It was oddly comfortable.


	14. 2. Things You Said Through Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vanven  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first nothing-but-fluff vanven. I'm making progress away from sadistic Vanitas. He'll always be moody, though.

“Happy birthday, Vani!” Ven squealed.

“There’s nothing happy about it.” Vanitas scowled, forehead sporting an ugly crease. Ven reached up to smooth the crease out, but Vanitas snatched his wrist tightly and pulled it away from his face, causing the blond to pout.

“Aw, but Vani, it means we’ve been together another year.”

Vanitas’ face softened ever so slightly at this. He crossed his arms, glaring at the present sitting on the table but made no move to open it.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“I have no need for petty gifts.”

Ventus latched onto his arm, tugging downward. “But it’s proof of my feelings.” A moment later his eyes glistened. “Or are you saying that all you need for your birthday is me?”

Vanitas huffed, knowing that neither reply would be painless nor correct. “Can’t you settle down? What are you? Ten?” He clenched his teeth, letting the words pass outward on stilted breath. “I do need you, okay?” The words were harsh, but the deeply subdued affection was there, and Ven’s eyes danced as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Oh, Vani, you are so cute when you are embarrassed.”

“Wh—I’m not embarrassed,” he stammered, feeling a light flush rise to his checks at the notion.

“Yes you are. Now open your present.”

Huffing again, the darker-haired boy fingered the edge of the purple wrapping paper. With a tug at the paper, it ripped, revealing a notebook with the words _My Love for Vani_ scrawled across the front in red sharpie. Inside were pages of handwritten text, a few crude drawings, and finally some imitation coupons with things like _Tell me you love me_ , _Breakfast served in bed_ , and _Massage_ written on them.

“What are these?”

“Love coupons.” Ven smiled, wrapping his arm around his neck again. “I have to do whatever it says when you decide to use one.”

“So,” he drawled the word, “if I used this one, you would have to tell me you loved me right now?”

Without a second’s hesitation the words were out of his mouth. “I love you.”

“Hey, I didn’t use the coupon. It was a hypothetical question.” His hand rested on the coupons protectively as if he thought Ventus might try to snatch them away from him. Finding it adorable, the blond giggled.

“You don’t need a coupon for me to tell you that.” Vanitas was silent, but his hands slowly found their way to his hips. “Vani, tell me you love me, too.” It was a whine, and the darker-haired boy scowled again.

“I don’t like doing things on command.”

Ven jutted his lip. “It’s difficult to say?”

Vanitas sighed, feeling a vein in his forehead pulsing. It was. Not because he didn’t but because he had pride, he had…reservations. He lowered his mouth so that it rested right against the blond’s ear. His breath hit against the shell, causing Ven to shiver slightly in surprise. It a deep, low voice, he mumbled the words, feeling his throat tighten at the admission. As much as he denied it, it was embarrassing. “I love you too, dork.”

Ven smiled against his neck, kissing against it softly. “See that wasn’t so hard.”

Vanitas just gripped his hips in silence. Perhaps it wasn’t.


	15. 3. Things You Said too Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rokushi  
> Raiting: General  
> A sort of rewrite of "Heart's Desire"

She had made up her mind. Roxas was the most important thing to her, and she would not let him disappear. Hooded, she approached Roxas who was sitting on the ledge of the Clock Tower as he so often did. He was startled out of whatever thoughts were occupying his brain. It was cute, and she had to force down the laugh that wanted to escape her.

This was not the time for that. This was her farewell.

Without a word, she handed him a stick of ice cream. He thanked her, then stared at it longingly for a long time. “Xion,” he began, taking his first bite of the blue dessert, “I need to tell you something.”

“Roxas!” she cut in, voice harsher than she would have liked. “I’m out of time.” He turned to her, startled by her tone. She flipped her hood back, revealing her distorted face. His eyes widened, and she let her arms fall loosely at her side. “The me you know doesn’t exist—shouldn’t exist. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else’s face…a boy’s face…then that means I’m almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas, this is him. It’s Sora.”

“Xion.” He let the word hang. “You’re still you.”

She laughed humorlessly. “But I’m not, and never have been. I am nothing more than a replica, Roxas. Separate we are both nothing, don’t you see? You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much,” her hands cupped the air as if holding something precious, “that I feel like I’m about to overflow.” Her hands clenched near her heart. “Now, I have to make you a part of me too.”

“But, Xion.” He turned his body toward her. They were so close she could have easily touched his hand, his face. “You are still you. It doesn’t matter what makes you up, because you are still unique. It was you who ate ice cream with me. It was you who gave me those sea shells.” Looking at his ice cream for a moment, he shoved it aside to the tower floor. Taking ahold of her shoulders, he met her eyes straight on. “It was you I fell in love with.”

Her heart fluttered before settling into a hole she thought she had covered. “Roxas.” Her voice was strained, caught between joy and grief. She loved him. She had probably already loved him the day she first saw him in the debriefing room. She knew the feelings stemmed from Kairi’s for Sora, but they were hers as well. These specific feelings for the boy sitting in front of her were hers alone. And that only made things worse. “I…” She wanted to tell him, wanted to let the words free, but what did they matter when her very existence was soon to fade into nothingness? “I must make this decision.”

His grip tightened, face pulling closer. “Please, Xion. I want to stay together.”

So did she; so badly it felt like her chest would literally crush from the weight of her emotions. But this was for him; it was all for him. His eyes were pleading, and it felt like a fist was clenching at her heart. “I do, too. I wish we could be together forever.”

He smiled, soft and genuine. This was what she wanted to protect. If anything made this situation easier, it was that he would not have to carry the burden of her death. He pushed closer, and she let him, feeling the grip on her heart loosen just slightly at the touch of his lips. It was warm and shallow and comforting. She wanted to melt into that warm comfort.

Xion was the one to pull back. Without another word, she summoned her keyblade. His eyes flicked with horror as she stepped out onto an invisible path beyond the tower’s ledge. Surging energy, she released a powerful strike of her blade. He defended, nothing but blow after blow, until finally, the curve of her eye intensified, and with an anguished cry, he fought back.

It was an intense battle in terms of strength as well as emotion. When she fell, it was more because she longed for the final release of everything pent up inside her than it being the most convincing attack to fell her. The strike sapped her energy in one fell swoop, and she collapsed to her knees.

Roxas clutched his chest and gave her an unsure look. “Who are you…again?” The words pierced her heart, but she smiled nonetheless. It was already working. She succeeded. He would be alright. He would not feel sad or guilt.

She felt sleepy. Her eyes began to flutter.

“It’s weird. I feel like I’m forgetting something really important.” The words sounded somewhat muffled, as if she were under water. They were sad, but no longer bothered her.

“You’ll be…better off now…Roxas.” She fell, not having enough strength to even support herself any longer, and his waiting arms found her. She heard a twinkling sound, but she didn’t bother giving it thought. His arms were much more important.

“Am I…the one who did this to you?” His eyes were full of hurt.

She shook her head, the motion creating a sloshing sensation in her brain. “No…It was my choice to go away now. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going to…be with you. Roxas…” Her hand reached for the one upon her shoulder, fingering it gently. “We will be together forever…now…Roxas.”

She could feel her legs crystalizing and knew that she didn’t have much time left. “I’m glad…I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel, too. You’re both my best friends.” She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He looked close to tears already, and she was touched that enough of him still remembered her for that.

All her remaining energy swept away causing her hand to fall limp. “No!” was the last thing she heard, and his voice sounded like peace to her ears.


	16. 6. Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Terraven  
> Rating: Gen

Not a cloud rested in the sky, yet a cloud remained above the wayfinder trio’s head nonetheless. Recent times might be promising, but the past still lingered like a leech, sucking at the positive energy they tried to cling to. It was strange seeing how easily the older generation bounced back. Youthful energy and natural smiles starkly contrasting their own tight ones. Aqua—ever the uplifter—was better at pretending everything was fine. While Ventus and Terra hung back, shoulders locked and mouths downturned, she smiled gently and voiced encouragement to their experienced comrades (hardly in need of training as much as practiced refinement) and newcomer novices alike.

The sudden overflowing company was one patch of sunlight—for Ven at least. Discovering an empty Land of Departures was already hard enough—he doubted he could have held up living in it; but this was an unrealized worry since so many keyblade wielders now occupied the space. As a Master, Riku could also instruct—and do so from wherever he chose—yet, thankfully, he chose to do so from Land of Departures as well. Ventus was not sure if he had taken pity on his obvious longing for company or had some other reason, but he was grateful for his choice regardless.

The other pupils—as well as training itself—was an appreciated distraction, but a finite one. Even seemingly endless drills and continuous camaraderie proved not so once the sun set and the sky grew a dark blue, pervaded by orbs of light. By that time, the others filed inside one by one, talking about baths and food and rest, but for Ventus, it was when his thoughts drifted back to the past. Looking at the sky felt like a mirror, dark and light creating one image; and the fact that it was breathtakingly beautiful was disquieting rather than appeasing. Each night he would lay out beneath the stars, contemplating his actions. Sometimes Terra joined him in his own contemplative silence. Ven wasn’t sure what Terra felt looking at the stars or why he looked, but his quiet presence calmed him.

“I hate how beautiful they are.” These were the first words exchanged between them underneath the stars since that night so many years ago. The contrast between these words and their last conversation was truly ironic.

“Me too. As beautiful as the stars are, we can only see them within the presence of darkness.”

“That’s not how I see it. The stars are there fighting to be seen, but the darkness threatens to swallow them.”

“Terra.” Ven rolled to his side toward the older man. His face looked worn and aged. It made Ven sad. “You’re free now. None of us will let the darkness swallow you up.”

“But what if you can’t stop it? I just can’t get it out of my head, all that stuff he did—the stuff _I_ did.”

“That wasn’t you. It was all Master Xehanort.”

Terra gave him a pitiful look. “But I was there. I watched all of it happen. I try telling myself there was nothing I could have done, but the flashbacks won’t leave my head. I can still feel Aqua struggling as I strangle her. That feeling of power is in my bones.”

“I know that fear. When Vanitas forged the x-blade with me, it wasn’t him controlling me to fight Aqua; that was _me_. The real me, the good and the bad combined. I _wanted_ to see her hurting and defenseless. Just thinking about it makes me sick. Vanitas may be dormant right now, but he’s still here. What if he wakes up and I’m not me anymore?”

“You’ll always be you, Ven. If he’s truly a part of you, then that means you will still be there to choose your path. Even if he’s darkness, he’s your own darkness. If I learned anything from all this, it’s that fearing your own darkness only comes back to bite you in the end.”

“That’s what I see in the sky: a reminder that we can’t just be light or dark, we need a balance. But I don’t want his darkness. I don’t want those thoughts and impulses. Because,” his voice rose on the last word, fist clenching, “then I have no excuse! You were controlled, but the only one I can blame is myself!”

“Hey,” Terra touched his shoulder, making Ven reopen eyes he had not realized he’d clenched, “we all make mistakes. Look how many I’ve made. I’m not going to give up on you, and you shouldn’t either.”

“Thanks.” Ven searched his eyes, finding only genuine concern. “I’m not giving up on you either. You know, all that time in the Chamber of Waking, I dreamt. And in my dreams you and Aqua were always there, supporting me.” He stood abruptly, extending out a hand. “Now it’s my turn to support you.”

Terra gave a light chuckle, grabbing his hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. “You know, it wasn’t just a dream. Our hearts were always supporting you, and I felt yours back. I still do.”

Ven eyed their hands which were still joined. “Good, because that feeling will be there for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know how to end this.


	17. 11. Things You Said When You were Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rikai  
> Rating: Teen

“Uh, Kairi, you sure you’re alright?”

She raised her head, a silly grin spread across her face. “Yeah, I’m peeerfectly fine.” She got off the bar stool, stumbling into him.

“No you’re not,” he said frowning. “Let me walk you home.”

“Aw, Riiku’s so nice.”

“Yes, yes,” he replied offhandedly as he set a roll of cash on the counter before tugging her shoulder against his side so that he could partially support her. “Thanks!” he called to no one in particular as they stepped out of the hot bar into the cool night air.

Neither of their apartments were far, and Kairi had managed her way home more plastered than this before, but she couldn’t help admiring Riku’s chivalry. While her walking was somewhat impaired it wasn’t so bad as to make it so that she would fall or not be able to move straight ahead, she feinted lurches solely for the effect of his grip on her shoulder tightening.

By the time they reached her apartment she was near giddy with his affections. “Come iin.”

“I shouldn’t, it’s late.”

“All the more reason to.” She threw her arms around his shoulders, but he immediately pushed them away.

“You aren’t in your right mind. You should sleep it off.”

“No,” she pouted, planting her hands on her hips. “I am in my riight mind. I know eexactly what I’m saying.”

“Kairi.”

She didn’t like his frown at all. “Stupid, Riiku. Neither of us will be haappy if you don’t stay.”

Riku brushed a hand over her forearm. “Okay.”

As soon as they were inside, Kairi pinned him to the door, her mouth kissing along the edge of his own. Slipping her hands under his shirt and along the curve of his back, she nibbled at the base of his lip. He groaned before releasing a wretched sound of anguish.

“Kairi!” he reprimanded.

She took a step back, disappointed, but remained within his personal space. “Yoou don’t like me?”

“What? No, I.” He paused, looking unsure if he should really answer, “I like you a lot. I always have.”

“Mmm. Then whyy? Why are we still juust friends?”

“Because I always thought you and Sora had something.”

She guffawed, ignoring the look of incredulity it induced. “That was all?” She clutched her stomach, letting out some more boisterous guffaws.

“Well sorry I was being considerate,” he huffed, running a hand through his hair.

She watched the beautiful silver strands rearrange themselves, then reached a hand out to run through them herself. His eyes closed at her touch. “Riikuu,” she drawled, “please just fuck me.”

“W-what?”

“I know you think I’m “drunk” and that that means you “shouldn’t,”” she made a face, “but really, I know what I want. And it’s you. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

The tension visibly drained from his body. “You’ve wanted me, too?”

“Yes.” She ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles through the fabric.

His body relaxed back against the door, letting her touch him, but then he flinched. “You were acting drunker than you are, weren’t you?”

She giggled, flinging her hair over a shoulder. “Caught me.”

“But why?”

“Because I could play it off later if you turned me down.”

His hands felt along her hips making her hum pleasantly. “If you aren’t drunk, then…”

Instead of finishing, he kissed her. She smiled as wide as possible against his lips, opening her mouth readily. With gentle pressure, she held him there against the door, quickly stripping him of his shirt so that she could trace naked muscle like she had always dreamed. While she did, he moved down, sucking at the crook of her neck.

“God, this is unbelievable.”

“Good thing I made a move. Otherwise, who knows when or _if_ ,” her knee nudged between his legs, “this would have happened.”

In way of apology, he kissed her again, deeply, sloppy and forceful. Head reeling, she found herself expertly maneuvered around so that she was the one pressed against the door. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I can take the initiative here,” he said in a low voice, smirking.

She returned it. “Good thing I like it either way, then.”


	18. 16. Things You Said with No Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: MATURE! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEX and implied underage I didn't think I was going to go here, but for lack of other ideas, I did.  
> Pairing: Namikai

Her boys were save and sound, and she could finally allow herself to relax. Kairi felt like her body had been strung tightly during their entire absence, and only now could she feel the stirring heat just beneath her skin. She knew about sex and masturbation, but she had never thought about doing it, let alone actually attempted it. Yet, tonight her body felt hot and her mind was clear enough to notice it.

Her fingers crept up her shirt and along her torso, leaving her skin prickling in their wake. When her hand settled on the softness of her breast she felt a pleasantness spark there, which ignited something deeper below. She let her hand squeeze at herself and fingers prod with thoughtless movements. Circling over her quickly hardening nipple, she felt the need to rub her legs together. There was a wonderful friction, but it wasn’t enough.

Lowering her opposite hand inside her panties, she prodded at her opening, feeling an odd tingle that made her breath hitch. A voice resounded in her ears, amused and playful.

“That’s it. Now try going inside.”

Instantly, Kairi’s hands stilled. She scanned the room, suddenly feeling ashamed and exposed, but her room was empty and there was no light beyond her locked bedroom door. Shaking her head, she told herself it was just worry getting to her. With one more teasing nudge of her finger, she slid the very tip inside, marveling at how easily it fit.

The voice spoke again, sounding inside her ear rather than near it. “Deeper, Kairi. Put it all in.”

Again, Kairi searched for the voice to no avail. “Who are you?” she asked with hesitation.

“It’s me, Namine.”

Kairi gasped, too shocked to do anything despite her compromising position. She could feel her face heating from embarrassment rather than lust.

Namine giggled, apparently aware of how she was feeling—which only made Kairi feel even more embarrassed since that meant she knew of her arousal as well. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We are one, after all.”

That may be true, but the thought of someone knowing she was doing something like this was bad enough; having someone else experiencing it with her was enough to give her a heart attack. She extracted the hand in her panties, ready to get up and go take a shower, but Namine spoke again, insistent this time.

“Please don’t mind me, Kairi. I can pretend I’m not here again.”

As insistent as she was, she also sounded sad, and Kairi wondered just how lonesome her life must have been until now. “Hey, Namine?” She could feel her perk up. “Are you lonely?”

“Not at all.” Just when Kairi was about to voice her doubt, she continued. “I have you now, after all.”

Kairi couldn’t help but smile at this. “Yeah. I’ll always be here for you.” A pleasant air fell between them, and she would have liked to have left things as they were, yet there was still a light tingling sensation at her opening. She shifted her legs together uncomfortably.

Namine giggled. Then, in a persuasive tone, she whispered, “Won’t you put it in, Kairi?”

For some reason this made her shiver, and she found herself obeying without hesitation. At first the stretch was uncomfortable, but under Namine’s continual suggestions she began to feel satisfying shoots of pleasure up her walls. She bit her lip, somehow waiting eagerly for Namine’s next word, loving how hearing her voice made her feel. Before she knew it she was moaning her name as a searing heat passed through her.

As her panting breaths abated, her room fell utterly silent. Worry suddenly settled over her. “Namine?” she called as if her name were a prayer.

“Yes?” came her gentle, overly feminine tone.

Relief washed over her still-somewhat flushed body. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I am.”

Kairi rolled onto her side, hugging the nearest pillow to her chest. “Don’t ever go anywhere.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They fell silent. Just when Kairi was on the cusp of falling asleep, Namine said, “Thank you for letting me in. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”


	19. 1. Things You Said at 1 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soriku  
> Rating: General

Riku woke screaming. The prickling sensation of darkness still lingered on his skin as he bolted upright. Sora shifted beside him, touching his arm.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Riku’s throat burned, gulps of air like sandpaper. “I’m here.” His voice was a relieving balm, and Riku could almost breath normally again.

Riku settled back down on the bed, allowing Sora to nestle him. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus solely on the soothing embrace, but images of Kairi lying dead and Sora crying out in agony remained glued to the back of his eyelids. Opening them again, he reached behind to feel Sora’s head which was pressed against the back of his shoulder blade.

“Can’t go back to sleep?”

“No.” His voice sounded hoarse, and he suddenly wished there were more blankets he could cover himself with. Sora snuggled a tiny bit closer, as if knowing he was cold. Or maybe the darkness really had chilled his skin.

“Okay,” he said thoughtfully. “Did you know that there is supposedly a reptile race controlling our government?”

Riku vaguely remembered hearing some girl in one of his classes mention alien reptiles years ago. “Part of the illuminati, right? That’s all bullcrap.”

“But why? We’ve seen Heartless, and Nobodies, and Dream Eaters. Why are reptiles any stranger?”

“Because they weren’t masquerading as humans. And what? You think after everything we’ve already dealt with that something like that is going on, too? That seems way too coincidental.”

“I guess you’re right. Unless…” he trailed off before resuming with renewed energy, “Xehanort is part of the illuminati. Maybe our next mission will be the take down the reptile elite!”

Riku involuntarily closed his eyes at his loud tone, surprised when the flashing images there were abnormal reptilian creatures of differing shapes and sizes instead of dreaded could-haves and could-bes. “I doubt it.”

“Wouldn’t that be cool, though? Not only would we get credit for proving the illuminati’s existence but for defeating them as well.”

He was so confident. Confident that they would win. Confident they would be safe. Riku dropped his hand back to his stomach, nuzzling his head further into his pillow. “That would be something.”

Sora pushed his leg right against the backs of his own. “Night, Riku.”

“Night.”

Sora held him like a tether to his purpose. His arms a bond of fate. His words a whispered promise. Behind Riku’s eyes was only black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of what to have them talk about and I've been interested in conspiracy theories lately, so...Yeah.


	20. 20. Things You Said that I Wasn’t Meant to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soroku  
> Rating: General

Nobodies were supposed to blend back into one being with their Somebody, or at least that was what the king said. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Roxas—being a unique Nobody in every sense of the word—would be an exception. What was truly odd was that in a way he had merged with Sora. Sora could not talk to him, he was not a living entity. Yet, he was still there. Or his thoughts were. When Sora focused he could make out a stream of consciousness that was not his own. He could not even pry into his stored memories. Roxas was just a separate part of himself that had distinct thoughts.

Sora asked Kairi if her experience was similar since she was the only person he could think of that might understand. However, her face wrinkled at the notion. “No,” she said, sounding bewildered. “As far as I can tell, we are perfectly merged.” Sora assumed it must be Roxas’ intense ego that kept him separate. Hadn’t Riku told him once that Roxas had proclaimed that he was no one but himself? That had to be it. On the other hand, Namine was content blending in wherever she was, with being the truest definition of a Nobody.

So Sora relinquished himself to Roxas’ thoughts. They were distinct from his own, and often made him stop to ponder. How much of Roxas really was him? How much of himself needed Roxas’ presence? They were strange questions considering they were supposed to be one person, yet the thoughts begged to differ.

Though Sora felt bubbly each time Kairi was near, Roxas was more distant. While Sora had thoughts such as how glad he was to have her as a friend or how relieved he was that she was safe and by his side again, Roxas thought about her behavior and motives. He wondered what it was Kairi wanted out of life and how long it would take before she moved on if Sora did not confess to her soon. However, Sora was sure that she would never stop being his friend because of something petty like that. When Sora was around Riku, goofing off and just being young boys being boys again, Roxas thought about his resentment about how things had turned out. About how Riku had made decisions for him. These thoughts in particular caused Sora to ponder. He knew everything Riku had done was for his sake, but had it really been following the light?

The strangest of all, though, was how the thoughts adapted over time. Though Roxas shouldn’t have been conscious, the thoughts never repeated themselves, moving onto new ones like a living being. Roxas observed how close he was to his childhood friends, and lamented it. And when Kairi gifted him with a kiss and a confession on his 17th birthday, Roxas’ voice was there, mournfully saying, “but I love him.” Sora felt like his life was spinning in circles by that point, and he told Kairi he would need to think about it. She tilted her head, wrinkling her brow a bit in disappointment, but she said that she understood.

Sora liked Kairi—he had always liked Kairi—but he honestly didn’t want things to change between them. It wasn’t that her kiss hadn’t been nice, but something about it had felt off. Yet when Roxas’ voice sounded in his head, it had felt right in some strange way he didn’t even want to focus on, but could not help doing anyway. So the next day he turned her down. He couldn’t very well tell her it was because of a voice in his head that shouldn’t be there, so he explained simply that he did not feel the same way.

“We can still be friends, though, right?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling as if nothing had happened, though he could see distant hurt buried in her eyes.

Maybe he was being stupid to hurt his friend over a voice in his head, over another part of himself, a part that would always remain there inside of himself. But when the voice spoke again once she had taken her leave, Sora knew that this was the choice he truly wanted.

“Thank you.”


	21. 13. Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pence/Olette  
> Rating: Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no clue what to do for this.

It’s a typical day. Olette rolls out of bed first, places a small peck to her husband’s temple, and uses the restroom. She changes clothes as quietly as she can and creaks the door open. She sets to work making pancakes while singing softly to herself.

At 8 o’clock sharp a ringing goes off: the alarm, and at nearly 8:15 Pence stumbles his way to the kitchen table with a yawn and scratch to the head. Olette chuckles, calls him a sleepy head, and he makes a half-hearted defense. Sometime before 8:30 they are both seated, chowing down, chatting good-naturedly about their plans for the day. Today, Pence will be out in the field again—another mansion this time—and Olette will be researching the Akashic records.

Nine o’clock sharp finds Pence trying to force his shoe on (and mostly failing), and Olette putting the last of the dishes into the sink before joining him at the door.

“Gotta run,” he says, sounding out of breath even though he’s yet to “run.”

“Good luck, stay safe,” she says in reply, peaking him on the cheek.

He grins cheekily. “I always am. I’m not Pence: The Ultimate Supernatural Investigator” for nothing.” Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, he gives her a kiss. “See you tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll call if I’ll be late.”

Olette shakes her head, knowing better. “You always say that.”

He opens the door. With only his head left in view, he calls, “I try.”

Once he’s gone, Olette rinses the dishes off, sets them in the dishwasher, and heads back to the bedroom. Finding her laptop, she sits on the bed and pulls up her blank document. _Chapter 1_ , she writes. _It was just a typical day for Anne when she had her first vision._

Like any other typical day, Pence is late with a grand story to tell, and Olette has a grand story already told.


	22. 12. Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: One-sided Namora + Sokai  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea seemed better in my head.

Sora’s mind is hazy. He is not conscious, not exactly, but he hears sound, he feels things, and can think to some degree. He remembers little, does not know where he is or what he is doing, but he routinely hears a girl’s voice and it comforts him. He does not know who she is, but her voice wraps around him like a mother’s blanket, makes him feel safe. She says many things, many things that confuse him further and some that make him long to cry, but others stick to him, covering him in a layer of warmth.

_I always wanted to see you._

_You are everything I imagined you would be. **A giggle.** Not that I needed to imagine. _

****

**_A softer tone laced with regret._ ** _I wish we had had longer. If only we could have talked more._

_Do you know that I can count the number of people I’ve encountered in person with my fingers? Do you know that I can’t even count the number of people whose memories I have access to? It’s scary to think that I hold so much power, know so much, but feel this lonely. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be burdening you so, even now. I should be uplifting you. **A pause.** You’re making great progress._

_Your memories of her should be back now. You probably don’t even know who I am anymore. **A bitter laugh.** That’s okay, though. Because I remember. I’ll always remember._

_She loves you, you know? She has for a long time, ever since either of us can remember. I do too, you know?_

_It is taking longer than I expected. But don’t worry, we are doing okay. Take your time. You’ve earned it._

_Oh, Sora. I’m so sorry everything has become such a mess. Diz is so insistent and Riku is such a worrier. I’m doing my best—we are all doing our best. Your role is imperative, but you are only human. And I’m only a witch. I can’t make miracles happen._

_I met him today. He’s so much like you, but not at the same time. I guess it’s the same for her and me._

_It’s not fair. What I did to you wasn’t right either, but this is worse. He deserves to have a life, doesn’t he? You think so too, don’t you Sora? I’m sure you do. She does, even Riku. But Diz is so demanding, and we all know you are more important than anything. **A pause.** I can’t see the future, only glance into the past. I wish I knew how you will feel about this destiny on your shoulders, about knowing how important you are to fighting the darkness. If it were me, I don’t think I could do it. I doubt many could. That’s what’s special about you._

_We will meet again. In my next life, **a pause before her voice shifts slightly, as if she were speaking to someone else,** as well as yours._


End file.
